


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

by Gizmo



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunger Game AU YAY, M/M, depiction of violence starting chapter 7, i mean they are in the arena i hope theres violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: Eliot Waugh, district one, had waited all his life to be a tribute of the Hunger Games. Once there, he discovers things are not what he was promised back home.





	1. The Reaping

It all started like any other year. The capitol came to their district, pretended to be interested in what we had to offer, forgetting the misery and feeding the people of Panem a game so spectacular they could digest it all year long. Then the wheel would start back, they would come again….

District one was now known to be a career district. It was short of a secret that selected kids were trained to win the Hunger Games and bring to the district fame, food and a bit of happiness. It has been two years without any win and the emaciated bodies were showing that it was more than time than someone from here win.This is why they chose as their tribute two of the more ruthless and precise killed they’d ever trained. Usually, the district tries to avoid too much bloodthirsty tribute since they ended up with a bad reputation for years after one of theirs went to cannibalism. 

But hunger and patience have their limit and this is how Eliot Waugh ended up in a train toward the capitol with his mentor and other female tribute. He had trained years with Margo Hanson and respected her ability to make hard decision and her willingness to put herself before anyone else. He knew they’d have to be enemies soon, but their alliance were a given and if the odds were in his favor, she would die in battle or by her own doing. 

The food the were given on the train was as decadent and delectable as promise, the chairs were homely with a hint of luxury and the wine they drank tasted like honey and lavender. It made the tribute at ease for the first time in this stressful day. But before going to bed they needed to watch the recap. 

Margo looked like the bombshell weapon she trained to be and the commentator were already lovestruck by her. It was not surprising that he looked elegant and magnificent, he didnt expected less with the outfit he’d chose for the ceremony. What he didn’t saw coming was how much emphasis there would put on slimmer frame. This really bothered him; it was not because he wasn’t a muscle gorilla that he wasn’t worth his district. 

‘’Well, I think you can play the underdog thing, a first for the district congrats. ‘’ Margo say, snickering in her wine. 

He gave her a glare that was suppose to be full of hate and self importance, but it came more tired and full annoyed. 

‘’Bit me.’’ He said. 

‘’With pleasure. ‘’ Purred Margo who then laugh. 

Their mentor snapped and tell them to focus on the other competitors. They both laughed in their drink while returning their attention to the television; Eliot was happy to be with her in this adventure, he would have someone to quarrel with until the arena. 

The district two girl was a brunette with thick wavy hair and a glare that could kill in the distance, she was definitively on his potential ally list. Same for the guy of district four who had a dreamy shade of brown and seem to want to punch every person presented in the audience. The commentator were already talking about a fan favorite. The rest were rather generic; scared kids whose tried not to faint when their name got called. Some cried but many were trying to hold their tears which was expected of them; no one sponsor someone who cry the day of the reaping. 

The girl from district twelve might have been someone known because there was a lot of whisper and unrest in the crowd. Which caught the carrier's attention; what would this barely fed brunette could offer in the game? Especially coming from twelve. Margo too was intrigued because she put her wine glass down and looked intensly. When it came time for the boy, the escort didn’t even had time to pick a name when a boy volunteer. 

‘’Holy shit. ‘’ Eliot said, leaning in front of the screen despite himself

No one in district 12 had ever volunteer. He didn’t look like much with his clothes too big for him and long hair that hid most of his face. But he was rounder than most of the people in the screen, meaning he was in the few lucky one that had money back there. The girl on the stage was screaming and sobbing and hugged the volunteer before the escort could say a word. The commentators on the screen were heartbroken and were wondering their stories. Lovers? Brother and sisters? What was their tragic story

‘’Well ‘’ Sigh their mentor ‘’ you both stole the show before that guy volunteer. ‘’ 

Oh hell no! It is not some clumsy looking district twelve tribute that would overshadow him. No one outshine Eliot Waugh., 

‘’We will have to outshine him during the parade.’’ He hiss ‘’Let’s hope for him our stylist are inventive this year. ‘’

Last year the tribute got gemstone glued on their body and it look those tacky bed lamp that was so in fashion ten years ago. 

‘’With a Capitol makeover, no one will outshine you. ‘’ Margo said, tossing her hair behind shoulder. ‘’Well maybe me but you already knew that. ‘’ 

They were sent to bed right after the end of the recap and Eliot took the steamiest and most perfumed shower he could. He felt the caramel eyed tribute already getting under his skin and he needed to rub it off. This Quentin guy just signed his death warrant.


	2. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully they wont glue light bulb on Eliot

They shaved, waxed, colored, pluck, scratch and polish every living cell on Eliot’s body. As he was trying to stay passively under this torture, he wonder how much work some of the candidate might need in order to be passable for the camera. At least, his good looking nature was not totally faked and couldn’t help himself to have his ego boosted when he heard the prep team complimenting his appearance. 

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help himself but chuckle. They painted part of him in a golden shade and was sprayed with so much glitter he might sneeze them for the rest of the day. He was naked, his was shining and he was not afraid to show his trained and firm body. Oh the sponsor will love this. 

Heads were turning when he walk to the chariot and couldn’t help a smirk to appear on his lips when he saw Margo in all her naked glory, talking with the guy from district two. The poor guy had a really hard time to look at her in the eyes and by the way she was leaning against the chariot, she made sure that he could see all of her sparkly attribute. 

‘' You love this don’t you? ‘’ Eliot said, going next to her as the poor blond guy left with a visible boner in his way-too-tight pants. 

Margo laugh and he couldn’t help himself to join her. His eye searched the boy from twelve and he found him at the other side of the room, suited what was supposed to be a sexy minor outfit; it was a disaster how can you make something so ugly sexy. His long hair were tuck in a pony tail and he was surprise the stylist let him have this distraction. Maybe to make a difference toward the short cut every boy had here. Maybe because it helped feature his jaw and his line.That guy would be dead in a week, who cared if he had hair in front of his eye the whole game. It’s gonna be easier to kill him that way. 

As expected, Margo and him stole the show. Nakedness always help when it come to the Capitol’s viewers. Margo went straight for the shower, shoving people on her way to the elevators. Eliot followed her dutifully, not caring about the glare and jealous glance. He smiled and bowed his respect to a few sponsor rich enough to come and see behind the scene. When he arrive to the elevator, he almost cursed out loud to see the boy and the girl from twelve entering with him. 

He made a show to reach for the button and to stretch as much as he could, loving the blush deepening on the boy’s cheek. 

‘’Nice outfit. ‘’ Said the brunette, grabbing the stupid looking yellow had she had on her head. 

‘’ Isn’t it? ‘’ Eliot said with a grin, leaning toward her. ‘’ I feel a bit too much covered for my taste but what can I do. My stylist knows best. ‘’ 

The door open, his floor being the first and he made sure to brush against the flustered boy before leaving 

‘’See you tomorrow! Ta ta’’ He said in a mock goodbye as the door were closing

He walked to the shower and stayed long minute to enjoy the warm water and to unwind from the day of make over he just had. When he left his room, all dressed up in a satin gray button up pajama, he felt he still had glitter in the crack of his ass. Apparently he was not the only one who had trouble getting rid of it because when Margo arrive to watch the recap of the day, her hair still shimmered into the light and her legs were too fairy-like looking. 

‘’After this I am going back to soak into a bath until I stop glowing in the dark. ‘’ She mumbled and grabbed the glass of wine an avox was giving. ‘’For the entrance it’s good but looking like that in training we will look fucking stupid. ‘’ 

‘’Nothing is a better warning of bloody murder than glitter. ‘’ Eliot mused after drinking a moment. 

‘’I’ll give you an ointment to get rid of the residual. ‘’ Stuttered the Margo’s stylist as she got up and walked out. 

The glare their mentor had given her plus the fact that he was known to have won his game by crushing someone’s lung with his bare hand might have helped her quick solution. 

‘’You’ll have to teach me that glare. ‘’ Margo laughed.

‘’ Years of practice and loathing. ‘’ said their mentor which only made everyone smile a bit more. 

As expected, they were the highlight of the show, even where they weren’t film, we could see light shimmering from afar. The predictions were good for them and the commentator kept praising their stylist and their idea. Eliot would bet everything he had that starting tomorrow, people in the street will start to wear sparkles and glitters. Impressionable fools. 

‘’Not counting the sponsor that help every year, we got three already secured with your performance today.’’ Their mentor said, closing the television. ‘’ Tomorrow morning we will talk training but you need to keep up like that and you will be good for another half dozen sponsor. The more your perform, the less you starve and die. Am I clear. ‘’ 

This speech gave Eliot a cold sweat on his spine. It is now that it sank in. He was in the Hunger Game. The real one. No simulation anymore. He needed to do everything to win them.


	3. Training, Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the games, tribute are training and Eliot is trying to find allies

Training days were important for many untrained and scared children. For Margo and Eliot, it was a playground. Practicing home was one thing, but having the last technology of weapons and traps was another. Spears, bows, axes, knives, mace, machete, sword… everything was there to train, a private instructor ready to help if needed. Some scrawny kids were at the weight machines, but if you didn’t trained for weight lifting there is no use to do it now. You will end up hurting your muscle and being sore for the game. Margo was there, pretending to do her weight lift without noticing anyone, while positioning herself in the perfect angle so people could see her muscle bend and show while she was working. The smirk on her lips made Eliot understand she got the same memo as him this morning; assert your dominance as a pack leader and seek the strongest for allies. 

From the few glimpse he got of the others, Eliot knew district two and four were to be asked. The career districts this year did not disappoint and they would make a good hunting pack. Eliot had an eye on the girl from three...What was her name again? Elodie? Amy? Alice. Yes it was Alice. Behind her big glasses glowed intelligent eyes that intrigued him. She could be good to outsmart other, but would be clever at double crossing them too. No, she couldn’t be an ally. Watching her master the art of fire creating within the first hour of training was a simple reminder that he needed to sleep with an eye open in the arena. 

Bored of showing off his spear throwing skills, Eliot walked in front of the survival station, making a point to everyone that he didn’t need to know how to feed himself since sponsor and loots would be enough for him. Many were empty anyway, most of the tributes wanted to know how to kill before surviving. Which was in itself a foolish hope; how can you expect to kill if you do not last the first night. 

The boy from four -William if he recalled- was already doing hand to hand combat and seemed pretty good at it. The moment he noticed he was being watch, he gave a look of contempt and grunt of disgust in Eliot direction before going back to his jabs. Noted. Margo and her asset would be needed if they wanted him as an ally. 

After spending his morning perfecting his knife throwing -he was less precise than Margo, that is for sure- and analyzing the room, Eliot followed the crowd to the small lunch area where food was offered to them in abundance. Most of this could feed the smallest district if well proportioned. But that was the privilege of the Capitol; not thinking of your next meal and having the choice between many kind of delicacy. He joined his district partner at a small table his plate full and unhealthy. But who care about his dietary restriction. That was to get ready, now he was in the game. And it is not a slice of cherry and chocolate cake that would kill him. 

‘’The boy from two is secured.’’ Margo said as he started to eat. I’m almost sure we can get the girl too. ‘’

‘’ four almost snarled at me when I tried to approach him.’’ Eliot added. ‘’You should try, but he might be one of those lone wolf type of guy.’’

‘’Ugh I hope not, he seems good with his hand and, let’s face it, is not unpleasant to watch. ‘’

Eliot snorted, because of course she would say that. He knew that was a front. The silly girl that want the look before the muscle. He was not surprise she was trying to pull that move on him and decided to pretend he didn’t notice her obvious manipulation. Yes, good people mean good sponsor. But a pretty face doesn’t make you ready to kill for your own life. 

‘’I’ll try the girl from four this afternoon. ‘’ She said licking her spoon in an indecent way that made some of the guy look at her with googly eyes. Those poor sucker. 

‘’Alright, I was thinking of -’’ 

Eliot couldn’t finish his sentence because the brunette from twelve put her plate at their table. She gave the biggest and most fake smile Eliot had ever seen then turn to wave at the boy behind her. Eliot groan internally. Not him again. Fuck why this guy was always making sure he was around him or that he would have to think of him. Was the girl setting him up to make sure Eliot hated him more? She shouldn’t, the reports claims they were childhood friends. Then why was she making this nightmare of a guy sit next to him, if it was not for a death wish. 

‘’Can we help you?’’ He ask, an eyebrow raise at the girl. 

‘’Nope, just making a point. ‘’ The brunette said. 

The long haired guy bowed his head so it would spill in front of his face, looked at his plate and started eating without a word. Red from embarrassment. Good. He should. 

‘’Which is?’’ 

‘’That I am not scared of you and he shouldn’t either. ‘’The district twelve girl smile and continue to talk despite the obvious surprise of the two career. ‘’Half of your wins are due to the tribute thinking you are stronger that you are. ‘’

How could a girl from the sloppiest and worst ranked district dare to talk to them like that? District one had earn it’s reputation by killing dozen of kids from her town. People should fear them because they were more trained and fed than any other place. Despite his irritation, Eliot had to admire her courage for coming here and saying this in their face.

‘’Repeat that bitch. ‘’ Margo hiss, raising up from her chair a little

‘’Now now. ‘’ Said Eliot, putting his hand on her arm. ‘’Keep that for the arena. ‘’

The last thing they needed was a brawl on the training floor. Sponsor would back away from them if they learned they were uncontrollable. No one want to put their money on a wild horse. 

‘’All I am saying. ‘’Julia says after eating a large spoon of stew. ‘’Is that muscle isn’t all in the arena. Mind and what people think of you is as powerful a weapon. ‘’

‘’And you who is so smart, why would you come here, insult us and make sure we will go after you in the arena.’’ 

Margo had a point. Despite having the nerve to come, it was not a logical thing for the girl to come and poke at them like that. The boy next to him seemed to think the same thing. Poor thing was shaking from head to toe. 

‘’Isn’t that the real question?’’ The girl from twelve said with a smirk that could compete with Margo. 

‘’Come on Q, let’s go see the dessert table. ‘’ 

Both tribute left the table, letting them ponder the reason of the most stupid move a tribute could do before the games; pissing off a career. Pissing off Margo Hanson. 

‘’ Who is that bitch and her shadow?’’ She spat What’s their name? Justine and Keven? ‘’

‘’Julia and Quentin.’’ Eliot said without thinking which surprised him as much as it surprised Margo

‘’Since when did you learn their name.’’

‘’I didn’t i am just good at remembering them. ‘’ He lied. 

Because he knew that from the reaping he had the boy name engraved in his memory. His friend was only incidental. Quentin Coldwater. What a fucking stupid name.


	4. Training, Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot can't seem not to be around Quentin

Margo was still bitching about Julia the next morning and Eliot had to promise her that he wouldn’t still that kill from her in order for her to shut up. He made sure to take the longest shower he could only to let himself enjoy the luxury that the capitol could offer. How could he go back to bathe in a normal bathtub after the five jets and floral essence massage treatment he just had. 

When he arrived in training, he couldn’t help noticing that Quentin and Julia were not training together today, which was surprising since yesterday they were glued by the hips. Margo was already gone trying to seduce district four into their alliance, others were already training or learning how to survive, no one was paying attention to him. Which was annoying but to be expected on day two. 

Julia glared at him as he passed next to her and just for the joy of annoying her, he decided to join her district partner as he was at the bow training. He took the perfectly balanced weapon off the rack, grabbed an arrow and made it twirl into his finger. He was not the best at this weapon, but he was not bad either. No one in district one really need to know how to handle a bow and an arrow, so teaching it to kids was not their priority. 

‘’Your feet are too wide spread, ‘’ He said to the golden hair boy as he position himself to the next target. ‘’ And bend the second finger it help the balance.’’ 

On that, Eliot let go of the arrow who flew in the right side of the red section. Near the middle, never in it. Dammit. At least it was better than Quentin who seemed to aim more at the wall than the actual target. The career walked nonchalantly to his target, got back his arrow and looked at Quentin wit an eyebrow raised that left him no choice to come and pick up his mess. 

‘’So not with your friend today?’’ He hummed as he placed himself back to the line if practice. 

‘’No.’’ Quentin said coldly. 

Eliot raised an eyebrow, intrigued. 

‘’Do I sense some bitterness in your voice. My my have you two fought?’’ His last words were made in a fake concerned voice as he pout ‘’I see already the headline crying over the lost of your friendship. Oh they’ll love it. ‘’ 

‘’Shut up will you. ‘’ 

‘’As you wish’’ 

He chuckle, clearly having hitting a nerve. So, they did fought. Now over what was a good question. Tension was high in the games, especially when you started to care about people in the arena. Shaking his head, he continue practicing. He took a deep breath, steady his hand and let go of the arrow. Near the center. A few more practice and he would get the gist of it. Having good quality weapon was not going to kill anyone, but it does improved your skills. 

An hour of silence and grunt later, Quentin was now hitting the target and Eliot was able to do bulls-eyes. The coach here was better than what he had in district one. He had to admit that.  
Lunch was announced and before they went their separate way, Eliot grabbed Quentin by the arm so he looked at him. 

‘’Quentin. ‘’ He said in a serious voice. ‘’ I’m gonna throw you a bone because gosh you are helpless; the more you care the less you survive. Don’t see the other as human. See them as prey. ‘’

That was rule number one of his personal book. If he started to see Margo as a human being, he would not be able to kill her. As a prey she was still going to be hard, but it was more doable. Closing yourself to others was what made a difference in the arena. Too many time he’d watch siblings or friends dying in each others arm. The Capitol was a sucker for those. In one way or another, Quentin or Julia will have to see the other dying if they were continuing their strategy. The act of not caring was as difficult as the one of kindness. 

‘’God you’re a monster. ‘’ Quentin said, pushing away his hand. 

Eliot eyes harden and he clench his jaw. 

‘’I am only what the Capitol made me become in order to survive. ‘’ He said, leaving the boy there.


	5. Private training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has to show is skills to the Game Makers and make an impression, the whole thing made him understand how unstable Margo might be.

Here is something great about being in district one: you are the first to go into the private training session. No one else had messed up the room or touched any weapon or training station. The judge were ready and excited to see new tributes and they wouldn’t have started to drink before entering so they would be alert. It was not fair for district twelve, who was the last of the day, but oh well. Each district it’s disadvantage. 

When Eliot got called, he made sure that every eyes were on him and his confident smile. His eyes met Quentin for half a second and he managed a wink before pushing the massive door to the empty training room. His heart started to beat fast, but it was not the moment to show weakness.

As instructed by his mentor, he bowed to the dozen of men and women who had his life in their pale and overpainted hands. They motioned him to proceed and his fifteen minute clock started. He saw them ask for wine as he walked toward the spears 

Fifteen minute later, he was dismissed and the room was set back to normal before calling Margo. Eliot threw the blindfold he’d use dramatically and walked directly to the elevator. Once in his floor, he notice his mentor was gone. Probably trying to get them more sponsor before the score tonight. Great. He would finally have a moment for himself. He walked to the liquor cabinet, took the brightest alcohol he saw -a pink liquid written Maddening Thirst- and went to the balcony. 

The sun was still high in the sky and the capitol was already loud with noise and activity. It was not as pretty as it was at night. Where there was lights and color was replace by gray dull building, tall edifice that destroyed the view and a large amount of electric cable going from house to house. How poetic was it, mused Eliot while drinking directly from the bottle, that it’s only with artifice that this place can be attractive. Much like it citizen. 

Naturally, the quiet of the moment was soon vanish by Margo barging through the Elevator, her stride confident but filled with an anger that scared him; if it didn’t go well for her they would pay for it all night. He drank more. 

‘’First cabinet after the sink.’’ He simply said to her

She sniffed but went to the liquor cabinet anyway. Anyway, they had time to kill while the other were stressing out downstairs. 

‘’I don’t want to talk about it. ‘’ She said drinking from a whisky bottle. 

‘’Didn’t planned to ask.’’ He said not looking at her. 

‘’Good. ‘’   
‘  
They drank in silence for a moment, listening to the cacophony of the day, It was supposed to be a meaningful moment or something. Like their last alone time before the game. Or two tribute bonding over some shit. But it wasn’t. It was just two kids drinking booze miles away from their house and family. Eliot was starting to get drunk and angsty more than anything. 

‘’ I need a free moment to rub one out in a hot bath before I fucking kill someone’’ Margo spat before leaving to her room. 

Honestly Eliot too. He went to his room and drew a bath. 

A few hour after, he was seated in a comfortable chair, eating strawberry covered chocolate after eating way too much for diner. Apparently Margo didn’t do has bad as she pretended when she arrived, at least the explanation she was doing to their mentor was what Eliot had expected of her; knife throwing, close combat and poison making. Eliot was surprise that she showed up the latter and didn’t made it a surprise in the arena. Only he and people at home knew that Margo was a skilled poison maker and this why Eliot had the rule to never eat anything she would give him in the arena. 

‘’The game makers almost seemed bored at the end. ‘’ She fumed, snatching a strawberry Eliot was considering. 

‘’Poison is not expected from us. ‘’ He sight. ‘’It’s the skill of other district like eight or eleven. I’m sure they were more surprise then bored. I mean you did threw a knife in the eye of seven dummy, even for you it’s a high time score.’’ 

Their mentor approved the comment, pointing out that most of them were new since the last game maker didn’t came back after last year viewer rate dropped. Eliot wonder if by not coming back he meant the guy got killed or simply shown the door. Knowing the blood thirst of the capitol, the latter would be most likely. 

Those praises calmed the fuming girl who finally sat down. Thank god .Her nerve was making him angsty. Thank god the show was starting, we didn’t had to talk and everyone focus on something else. Eliot took the distraction to rub his wet palms against his tailored pants; he was getting really nervous for his score and if Margo didn’t had a good score it meant his would be the main factor of getting an alliance in the arena or not. 

The show started with Ceasar Flickerman talking to the audience about the reaping, the parade and then proceeding to talk to the Game makers and trying to bribe more information from the training. 

‘’Always the same dance. ‘’ Eliot mumble grabbing a strawberry full of chocolate. 

Everyone in the room shushed him, their eyes fixed on last year victor giving advice for this year tribute. It was ridiculous. The chance of having an arena with similar circumstances and odds were impossible, So his advices were for shit. 

When they announced the score was coming, Eliot felt himself leaning toward the screen. He saw a picture of him they’d taken the first day and -with a great amount of editing- they made him look more bulky and serious than he usualy is. But this false perception of his was not unwelcome. He need everyone to see him as a threat. Then, in golden and white, next to his name.

A big Eleven. 

Everyone cheered and congratulated him. He felt a pressure from his chest going away and his shoulder getting lighter. He allowed himself to think of his parent one second, hoping they were proud, before putting them in a corner of his brain he wasn’t allowed to access for the next few day. 

Margo got a 9. 

Eliot didn’t saw or heard the discussion between the two commentator of the night because Margo was breaking the coffee table and storming out of the room. Two avoxes were already cleaning up before her door was slamming. 

They missed the score from the boy from two. The girl, Kady, got 7. 

Eliot jumped when he heard the pop of a champagne bottle and he turn his head to see his mentor giving him a glass of the bubble liquid. 

‘’Nice job kid.’’ He said. 

It was the first time he ever said something positive since they’d met.Eliot gladly accepted the glass and drank. He felt his chest getting even lighter as the bubble filled his belly. 

‘’Should we get her? ‘’ He ask, watching the district 3 boy getting a 5 

‘’If she want to ruin her chance, not by problem. Let her have her tantrum.’’ 

It was true, if Margo didn’t want to know her competitor, it was her problem. 9 was not a bad for a tribute. For a career it was not what you’d hope for, but most likely she would end up in the top five for best tributes. Clearly the game was getting to her nerve and she was starting to act irrationally, which lead him to ponder her actions in the arena. 

Alice, the girl from three, got a four. William form four got at seven, Marina as well. The rest of the tributes were not impressive, varying between two to fives. Honestly it was not a remarkable year and Margo’s outburst of pride was for nothing since as they noted girl form 11, she was still second best. 

The champagne and the feeling of fulfillment made Eliot head lighter and he was dreaming of going into is soft bed for the rest of the night. But then Quentin’s face appear, his stylist having made his long hair in a bun for the picture making his jaw more prominent but not making him more threatening. He got a six, which for his district was quite admirable. Last year the boy had a two and made himself blowup before the game even started; the 30 second countdown not being over before he stepped out of his pod. 

‘’Well Claudius, I think they did it again. District 12 is taking us by surprise tonight. ‘’ Announced cheerfully Ceasar Flickerman as an eleven flash next to Julia’s picture. 

‘’What…’’ Whispered the tribute, totally confused, leaning in front of the screen. 

There was as heaviness in the room that was not there a second ago. Eliot finished his drink. If Quentin signed his death warrant when he volunteer, Julia just signed hers now.


	6. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chance to impress before the big big big day.

When Margo came out of her room that night, Eliot was rather drunk and finishing the bottom of the champagne bottle, rewatching the reaping and parade on mute only to distract himself.Everytime the camera went to Quentin, part of him felt a tingle that would only stop when he will kill him. He knew it. Only two more days before he could. 

‘’What’s the score of the other. ‘’ Margo asked, sitting next to him and filling herself a glass. 

Eliot looked at her and he wasn’t sure how much of the alcohol made him feel totally annoyed by her presence. 

‘’You would’ve known if you didn’t put a tantrum earlier. ‘’ He said grabbing back the bottle and drinking directly from it. 

‘’Bla bla bla. Keep the mentor bulshit for our actual mentor. I know I overreacted. Now tell me. ‘’ 

Eliot clenched his jaw, wanting to scream at her. He honestly was not in the mood for her little entitled princess act. In the training center it was natural, funny even. But not when it was about their survival. His survival. 

‘’You know what, ask our mentor. ‘’ He said getting up. ‘’Or continue to watch the recap, I don’t care but I am not telling you.You won’t be happy by it and will pull another tantrum and honestly it’s getting old ‘’

He finished the bottle and put in on the coffee table, Margo looking at him rather surprised.

‘’What the hell is your problem?’’ She hissed. 

‘’My problem is you Margo. ‘’ Eliot snapped. ‘’You were something back home but I think you are loosing it and you are starting to act irrationally. You know what is more stressful than here? People in a closed environment wanting to kill you. ‘’

Margo face was full of loathing and anger, but they both knew that if she exploded right now, she would prove him right. Eliot was sure she was biting her tongue right now. Honestly, it felt good to call on her drama, because really he didn’t had the energy to deal with that now that his life was really in danger. 

‘’if I can’t trust your judgment here, how can I in the arena?’’ He said and, for once, he was the one leaving dramatically the room letting the other speechless. 

\----------

The day after, it was back to the scrubs, wax and numerous bath as they were cleaning him up for the interview that would happen that night. He’d already planned everything with his mentor and would play the cocky yet seductive career since he had quite a lot of potential sponsor whopping for him. 

He felt every pore of his skin had been polished, he was put into an elegant white shirt that was mostly transparent but still letting space for imagination. They didn’t made it too tight because his skinnier appearance was still a problem apparently, but he didn’t care, The way the fabric was dropping on him made him feel like he wore nothing and was back to day one. 

His stylist accompanied it with the skinniest pair of black pant ever invented and some polished shoes. Well we could see everything he had to offer but it went to with them probably. And, after a good look into the mirror, he had to admit that he looked fucking good. 

When he saw Margo walking toward him, he had to whistle by how magnificent she looked.   
Her white lace dress was barely covering her and the skin tone fabric underneath matched hers perfectly, making her look almost naked. If he was into girls, Eliot would have a boner right now. He wonder how many would during the interview. 

‘’Ravishing as always. ‘’ Eliot greeted her and she returned the compliment with a smile that indicated him clearly she hasn't forgotten what he told her in the first hours of the day. 

But their mentor had made clear that their disagreement should not show on camera if they wanted to be sponsor as the career pack this year. So Eliot smiled back and they walked together like before. He would simply sleep with an eye open for the rest of the games. 

They arrived with the room filled with most of the tribute,were already ready and having last minute touch up by their stylist. Eliot found rather quickly Quentin and Julia, huddled at the back of the room in a suit that complimented his muscle and her a dress that was a simple plain black thing but yet it gave her a ferocity he rarely saw in a district twelve tribute. 

He could see Margo’s freshly painted nails dig into her palm and wonder if she was trying not to explode to prove him something or making sure no one knew how she had already a target. 

‘’Congratulation on your score.’’ Eliot said, looking at Julia with a crooked smile. 

The brunette looked at him and nodded, not returning the compliment. Of course she wouldn’t. His was expected. He turn his gaze to a flustered and nervous Quentin as Margo fixed his red tie. 

‘’Cute. ‘’ She said before leaving with grace 

Eliot winked at him with a laugh following her. God she was good at confusing people. Eliot glanced back to see him talk rapidly with Julia and he couldn’t help to think that, when she wasn’t out of her mind, Margo knew how to play mind games. 

\-------  
Margo was the first of the twenty four to get interviewed by Ceasar Flickerman, in front of a live audience. She had a feline posture, knew when to move her leg slightly to show more skin than necessary and was absolutely perfect it her seductress role. With that dress and how she played, she’d score sponsor for sure. 

She left the stage and Eliot felt his mouth becoming dry at the perspective of outdoing her. He was good with words, but she had been a masterpiece at work. She slapped his butt when his name was called this made him chuckle long enough to put a confident and mysterious smile on his lips, as instructed by his mentor. 

He gave a strong handshake at the host and sat in the luxurious chair. All the eyes of Panem were on him. He had to hide his fast beating heart with desinvolture in the way he sat. 

‘’So Eliot. ‘’ Said Ceasar when the applause were over. ‘’You got one of the best score out of the twenty four tribute. Care to elaborate. ‘’ 

‘’Well Cesar’’ He replied with a small laugh. ‘’If I would I could but you know the rules, I can’t say what happen there. ‘’

He liked to hear the deception from the crowd of goggled eyes people watching his as the piece of entertainment he was. He noticed a pink haired man in the front fanning himself and grinned even more. Not his type, but good to know he was his. 

‘’ But let me tell you this. ‘’ He said leaning toward the host as it was a secret. ‘’ I did not got it by sitting on my ass and hoping my district reputation would help. What I did was very good and I hope it will be repeated in the arena.’’ 

Oh the gossip that would create in the news later. He could see people trying to find out. Mystery is always good on gullible people.

‘’Oh ready to give a good show?’’ Asked the host, always so graceful to make each tribute look good. 

Eliot gave a confident laugh, throwing his head behind a bit. 

‘’Oh I was born ready. Believe me when I say, Panem is not ready for Eliot Waugh.’’ 

His parent crossed his mind but he quickly shoved the memory in the back of his brain because it was not the time nor place to think about them. He needed to focus on him and the crowd. 

‘’Any plan for the arena?’’

‘’How can I plan anything when the Gamemakers always make sure to surprise the tributes.’’ He said showing with a hand gesture the two man in charge who were watching from a box in the right of the studio. ‘’Am I right folks? Can we give them a large applause for all the hard work they do in order to make sure we have the best game every year!’’ 

The crowd didn’t hesitate to cheer and clap their hand vividly as the two Gamemakers were waiving, visibly surprise. It was not their time to shine. But Eliot knew he would look humbled by the capitol citizen and this is what they all wanted and why they watched the games: a reminder that their life were better and safer. 

‘’Alright, alright. ‘’ Said Ceasar trying to get back the attention. ‘’Your time is almost up, anything you want to say before you leave. ‘’ 

He made a show of thinking about it, feeling the crowd awaiting his words with avidity. 

‘’Whatever kindness I receive, I always pay it back, by all means possible. ‘’ 

He winked, the crowd blushed and giggled. He knew he had won them over.

\-------------  
Eliot was not drinking tonight, while watching the recap of the interview. Tomorrow was the first day in the arena and he wanted to have a clear mind. He did ate everything he could though, wanting to have a full stomach until he had to find himself a way to eat. 

He found Alice from three a bit too innocent and scared for it to be real. He wondered if she was downplaying herself or if she was just cracking under the pressure. Either way, they will know soon. 

‘’It’s a good thing he said no to an alliance. ‘’ Margo said after the interview Penny from district four. He literally had not said a world for the whole three minute ‘’I can’t stand brooding loners like that. ‘’ 

‘’We will have to take care of him quickly.’’ He noted, drinking sparkling water who tasted like grapes. ‘’Hopefully that girl from his district, Marina isn’t it, would help us track him down. ‘’

From what he gathered of her, she was as bloodthirsty as him and Margo. The crowd wept at the story of the district 8 girl, Fenn, who had to leave behind her brother and sister. Her doe eyes had something that made Eliot think of a wounded animal. Was she that scared or just an excellent actress? Later the guy from 11, Todd, made everyone laugh and Caesar cried of hysteria. If humor is your only defence, this guy was dead. 

The living room became quiet as a tomb when Julia arrived on stage and talked with the host, making sure that everyone knows she was not Quentin’s lover but his best friend and she totally yelled at him to think she needed saving when he volunteered. 

‘’So, an eleven. ‘’ Ceasar said, going into the question he was obviously dying to talk about it. ‘’It is quite rare for your district. Care to help tell us more on how you got this high score?’’ 

Julia raised her perfect eyebrow 

‘’ It’s just a number.’’ she said, crossing her leg in the perfect capitol way. ‘’Some people with high score won, but they lost too. And some people with low score lost but they won too. It doesn’t mean a thing. In the arena, it is not a number that will save me, it’s my own skills. ‘’ 

‘’Arrogant pratt. ‘’ Hissed Margo, glaring at the screen. 

She only stop scrolling when Julia left the stage to let place to a quiet but nervous Quentin, who clearly didn’t know what to do with his hand and kept putting his hair behind his ear. It could be cute if you liked guys who looked like lost puppy.

‘’Of course everyone talks about odds and chances, but really the fact that people from the capitol can directly participate in our chance of survival invalidate any pronostic. Three years ago, the girl from five would not have won if the sponsor wouldn’t have help. It’s by their...their generosity that she survived. So really…. the...the arena and the help within is what really make a winner a real winner. ‘’

God that guy was rambling and a stuttering mess. But at least it was by giving compliment and praise to the people who could make a big difference for underdog like him. This was a smart move, he had to admit. 

And he hated him for it.


	7. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go into the arena, the first hours are crucial, especially for a career pack

Eliot didn’t sleep that night. He was use to occasional insomnia, but this was more than that. It was anxiety rising into his chest and making his heart beat so fast he could hear it. His mouth was dry no matter how much water he would drink. He was too restless to take a bath and any kind of noise the television was doing gave him a headache. So he ended up pacing his room, the only sound being the city below him with the cars and song of a party they were throwing in their honor but in which no tribute was invited. 

Let’s witness twenty-three murder and celebrate the serial killer who survive. Yay. 

The career stop mid pace, utterly confused by his line of thought. Since when was he bitter about the Capitol and the games? He was raised looking up to the capitol and he trained all his life for this. Why, the night before everything was to happen, he felt doubt and anger in his stomach. 

Unable to stand in place and scared of his thought, he walked out of his room, hoping to sneak out and go to the practice room where he could some last minute exercises. That use to calm him down back home. But the front door was locked. Fuck.

‘’Can’t sleep too?’’ A feminine voice said behind him. 

He turned to see Margo, eyes bloodshot from not sleeping, only wearing a short and a bra. 

But he knew she was aware of his sexual preference, having train together for years. So this was not a seduction tactic. It was only her. It felt nice to drop the act for a second. 

‘’If we can’t, imagine the weaker district.’’ He said leaning against the closed door. 

Margo laughed quietly too and walked toward him. 

‘’Still allies tomorrow?’’ She ask after a moment of silence. 

‘’Yes.’’ He said taking her in his arm, a rare gesture of affection between them. She returned the hug back. ‘’Of course. ‘’

‘’I thought… Since I got crazy….’’

‘’I’m not saying I’m gonna eat what you give me.’’He teased. ‘’But we’re partners. Until the crowd thin out, we are. ‘’ 

And that’s the only thing they could do. Promise each other that they won’t be their first target. When the count of tribute lower down, they had agree ages ago to split before paranoia made them kill each other. It happen too much in the career pack. 

They stayed in this embrace too long for it not to mean something. Not to say to the other how scared they were, despite not being allowed to be. When Margo pulled away, she linked her hand in his and tugged him toward her bed. They manage to fall asleep in each other arm, after talking nonsense until the exhaustion caught them up. And for the last time in his life, Eliot felt safe sleeping next to his district partner. 

\-----------

Ten

Eliot felt the hot wind brush his hair. He swept his eyes around the twenty three tribute who stand in a perfect circle in front of the cornucopia. Margo was next to him, she noded. 

Nine 

The sun was burning. His grey cotton shirt and black workout pants were helping his skin breathe, but he already felt sweat on his neck. First thing to do after securing weapon; find some shade and sunscreen. 

Eight 

Quentin was the furthest on his left. Not that he cared. 

Seven   
He spotted two spears near the entrance of the cornucopia, where the good weapons were. The closest object were backpacks and poorly sharpen blade. Weak district goes for those. That’s how they become easy target in the bloodbath. He just needed a good weapon to begin. Maybe the sword to his right. 

Six  
He heard leaf wrestle, so there was trees somewhere. But not here. They were in a desertic land with only blacken rocks and uneven ground. Not something he remember seeing in previous game. 

Five  
He lowered himself slightly, getting in position to run as fast as he could. Margo did the same. 

Four  
The boy from two and girl from four locked eyes with him, sealing once and for all their alliance as the career pack. 

Three  
Fuck it was warm here

Two  
He took a deep breath, steadying his nerve and grounding himself to focus on nothing else but the nearest weapon. 

One  
May the odds be ever in your favor. 

Zero. 

When the countdown finished, Eliot sprang toward the cornucopia as fast as he could. He didn’t look for his allies, he couldn’t. He needed to focus on him, a weapon, and killing as much as he could. Adrenaline flowed in his vein as he saw others running in all direction; some to safety, some to the bloodbath.

He manage to get his hand on a set of three knife that was not so far from his platform. They were not well balance but thrown with enough force, they willl do damage. He tried on the blond boy in front of him and slowed his pace only a little in order to aim better.

The first of his knife found the boys back. In a gasp, he fell. Eliot went to his side and grabbed the weapon. Ignoring the cries of pain, he sliced the boy throat, a river of blood pooling from the wound. The boy looked at him afraid and in pain. He didn’t look at him died. There was still plenty of tribute to hunt and his cannon will only ring when the battle is over.

He look up to see the scene in front of him; about half of the tribute had tried to get their hands on something. Margo was busy on some poor girl corpse, a sword well place in her chest. The boy from two was already at the mouth of the cornucopia and grabbed a bow. He aimed at the petite blonde from three who dodge the arrow gracefully, grab the backpack in front of her and rush toward the jungle behind the cornucopia. The second arrow thrown at her almost touched her arm. 

‘’Eliot!’’ Said a voice and he turn to see the girl from four throwing a spear for him to grab. When he felt the weapon in his hand, he grinned. She took his knife and, after a nod, they both decided to clear the place. 

Twenty five minute later, Eliot grey shirt was now soaking red, he felt blood in his mouth and Margo called him over to assemble in front of the cornucopia. He took out the spear that was in one of the girl skull and walked toward his alliance. 

He just survived the bloodbath.


	8. The end of Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the bloodbath is over, day one is continuing. Much to do for careers.

Six cannon rang in the arena. Eliot had kill two of them. That’s all he could know right now. The rest of the story will come later.

But right now, he needed a new shirt and grab everything he could before the plane arrive to pick the bodies up. He walk toward the boy from five, he was a bit bigger than him but his shirt would fit. He changed himself making sure to take his time because he knew the camera could be -should be- on him and if some sponsor wanted a piece of him, he needed to make a show of his muscular torso. He wasn’t the biggest career, but he was still fit as any trained body would. 

Feeling much better in a dry shirt, he threw his blood soaked one on the corpse, grab the backpack the guy died trying to have and walked toward Margo who was opening a small crate. 

‘’Jackpot. ‘’ She said grinning. 

In it there were enough water bottle to last for days if they were careful and a lotion that put a membrane over your body so it wouldn’t burn. A sunscreen for rich people. Good. They decided to apply some after finishing the inventory, which took half an hour. But they got a lot of good weapons, food and even medicine from it. This part was crucial, they all knew it. Arrogant career had died after not cleaning properly the bloodbath. 

Drenched in sweat and feeling the adrenaline draining from them, they decided to go inside the cornucopia to get some shade and apply the lotion. From what he could see, there was a jungle in front of them and on the west side of the arena, a giant mountain that could potentially be good for hidding. If he was not in this pack, that’s where he would go. 

The other remaining tribute where either there or lurking around and hopping they’d leave. 

‘’We should hunt tonight. ‘’ Said Marina. 

They all agreed. Some tribute were injured and they should take advantage of that weakness. They divided a plan while looking at the Hovercraft appearing in the sky and plucking the six first victims of the game. Eighteen more to go. 

\------

The boy from two had prepare them each a backpack -yes they had enough of them- with food, water, lotion and medicine. That way, if they got separated during the hunt, they could survive long enough to come back to the cornucopia. 

When the sun started to lower and the temperature dropped to a more comfortable climate -but still humid and hot-, Eliot, Margo and Marina went out of their hiding spot and walk toward the jungle; the boy from two will stay behind and look over their loots.  
The jungle was dense and felt even more humid than before, both girls had quickly their hair in a bun and eliot felt his curl drooping in front of his eyes. He discovered quickly that it was nearly impossible to look if someone was hiding into the trees since the foliage and the branches were close-knit. Same were for the footsteps, there were so many plants and roots it was easy to lose track. 

So they walked aimlessly until Marina spotted a broken tree branch on their left; someone had broken it on purpose. It was too clean a cut not to be. So they walked. 

When the night got dark, they heard insect coming to life. The heath dropped to a bearable temperature and the moon was bright enough to almost see where they were going without walking on something. The hymn of the capitol started and Marina climbed the nearest tree to see over the leafs and to the sky. 

He hopped Quentin survived. 

Hopped because he wanted to kill him. Of course. 

He took the time to take his first drink of water because despite wanting to make sure they’d had enough, his throat felt like sandpaper. Margo imitate him and nodded after fixing back her knife to her belt. Yep, definitively walking behind her for the rest of the night

 

‘’ The boy from three, the boy from five, both from six, the girl from seven,and the girl from 11’’ Said Marina once she was down the tree. 

All weak district, nothing surprising in the count. He hoped they’d give a good enough show to keep the capitol entertained otherwise the game maker will start pulling trick at them and he was so not ready for that. 

‘’I saw light that way. ‘’ the brunette continued. ‘’It didn’t seem like fire though, more like...electric light. ‘’ 

‘’Flashlight maybe?’’ Ventured Eliot

He couldn’t see what else it could be. But since it was their first lead of the night they decided to follow it. 

Eliot felt the ground under his feet becoming less root and leafs and more rocks and pebbles; they were still far from the mountain which meant they would either enter a new hidden part of the jungle or it was an isolated spot. Knowing enough the Hunger Games, he opted for the first option. 

And then he heard it. It was low, but he swear he heard it. Stopping the girls in the walk, they stood still and heard footsteps coming there way; someone light and most likely alone. A girl. With silent signed, they all separated into the shadow of the jungle. Bended under a tick bush of berries that was way too convenient to find, Eliot clutched his spear, getting himself ready to pounce the first moment he could. The sound was becoming louder, more frantic. The person was running. 

It all happen within seconds. A young girl, not much older than thirteen was running,a flashlight in hand, looking behind her. When she looked back in front of her,, Marina was there, a wicked grin in her face as the audience would expect her to. Before the young tribute could scream, a sword was buried deep inside her chest. Eliot saw the life drained out of the eyes. Her cannon boomed into the arena before her corpse touched the ground. 

Margo got out of her hiding spot, Eliot followed her example and bent over the dead girl. She didn’t had much, only a flashlight and a black tissue that could be use as a blanket. He took them anyway, just in case. Part of him made sure he didn’t had to look at the face of the dead girl. 

This was not time to have a moral takeover, he reminded himself as he walked away with the girls; he would have one later on. 

\---------  
It was later. The hunting only ended up with one death, but it was one less thing to worry about. It had a hard thing to trust career, even between themselves so Eliot only agreed to go sleep first knowing Margo would be awake with the boy from two; it was too early for her to kill him so she would protect him if need be. So he went inside the cornucopia with a sleeping bag that had refreshing qualities and closed his eyes. 

But despite the hard working day filled with adrenaline, long walks and a heath that was hard to bare, he couldn't sleep. The death of the day kept coming to his mind every time he close his eyes. He could see the fear. The blood. The last gasp. He could feel himself not caring and going away. In less than an hour within the game he became a murderer. Because that's what he was now. From now on, two family will despise him for having taking away their child. 

He knew he’d have to kill. Hell he trained a big part of his life to become an efficient killer. But there is a difference between stabbing a wood dummy and feeling the flesh and pulsing blood of someone as you kill them. The action was the same, the consequences so much different. 

Alright lets face it, he hated himself for killing them. Hated the fact that he never doubted that this was not a good idea. Hell, you are loved and praise in District One to volunteer. He could have stayed quiet and be sure someone else take his place and live a long and happy life back there. But no. He had to come here, to prove to everyone, to prove to himself, that he was good enough. Now he knew that he wasn’t. Because a career should not feel bad about killing, about being close to home...

For the rest of his life, he will live with those two ghosts hunting him. And he didn’t even knew their name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to give a comment or tell me what you expect to happen! Xxx


End file.
